


Go home grandpa your drunk

by xacular



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Drunken Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: Short little hilarious ask.





	Go home grandpa your drunk

He had it the perfect feel the giddy drunk stage it took quite the cocktail of drugs and alcohol for this to happen which wasn’t very often anymore. He crashed his ship into the lawn flopping out in a fit of giggles. Rick looked around for some pebbles and began chucking them at Morty’s window half yelling for the boy to wake up.

Morty opened his window just to be pelted in the head by a pebble. “Ow fuck, Rick what?”

“Watch this shit! I’m gonna do a flip!”

Rick stumbled to his feet.

…

Rick woke up butt ass naked on the garage floor covered with a blanket. He rubbed his head, _what did I do last night?_

Morty walked into the garage with some water. “Good your awake.” Morty laughed.

“Ugggh, what did I do last night?” Rick took the water that had been handed to him after checking his flask to find it empty.

Morty pulled out his phone tossing it to the scientist. Rick took a moment to adjust his eyes to the screen pushing play he watched the camera fumble quickly to pan at what looked like himself. _Shit._

He watched on yelling at Morty to get ready he was gonna do the flip. He himself stumble around the lawn before jumping pathetically falling on his face only to fall into another giggle fit. He heard Morty’s laughter both on the video and in front of him as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Ju-just wait!” Morty tried to hide his laughter seeing how embarrassed his grandpa was already.

Rick looked back when he heard Morty say oh shit on the recording it shuffled around before he was now outside recording Rick taking his clothes off on the lawn. Rick pushed pause.

“I can’t watch this it’s too cringy what did I do?”

“You streaked down the street yell singing free bird by Lynyrd Skynyrd.” Morty couldn’t contain his laughter. “I had to chase you down the street, you tried to do a cartwheel and landed on your face and I lured you home with a bag of sour patch kids.”

Rick started to laugh at himself “Fuck that’s wow that’s bad even for me.”


End file.
